


Seeing Through Trish's Eyes

by Saraphinethemysterious



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Trish's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphinethemysterious/pseuds/Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of scenes and moments from Marvel’s Jessica Jones from Patricia Walker’s perspective + a fluffy end that takes place after Kilgrave is killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Through Trish's Eyes

I got used to life without Jessica.

She didn’t speak to me for six months after she escaped from Kilgrave and I knew she needed time alone, but in all those months I hoped she would come back to me. I hoped one day she would knock on my door and tell me she wanted to come home so I could help her and be there for her once again.

As time passed I slowly realized that wouldn’t happen.

I had to keep tabs on her from afar just to know she was still alive because she wouldn’t call me and whenever I tried to call her she didn’t answer. All I wanted at that point was to hear her voice.

That didn’t happen.

Not until the night when she shows up at my apartment window. I thought she was ready to come home...until she asked for money.

My heart nearly broke until she told my why she needed it. Then I understood. I understood the lengths that Kilgrave, this destructive person that has hurt Jessica so much, would go to just to continue ruining my best friend’s life.

He would even hurt an innocent girl like Hope Shlottman. It made me sick.

I told Jessica to stay. I wanted to tell her to run and that I would run with her but I knew we both had to stay. She may have said she isn’t a hero but I had known her nearly all my life and that was a lie. She’s the best person I know.

She didn’t want to go either. She could have done so many other things to get the money for a plane. Stealing the cash would have been so simple, but I think she wanted me to talk her out of it—tell her she was the only person who could do exactly what she was running away from.

 

I wanted to do the interview with Hope.

She was an innocent girl in a bad situation and she meant so much to Jessica. I wanted to help in whatever way I could—for Jessica. I knew she saw herself in Hope and felt responsible for what happened to the girl.

When she was on the verge of tears during the interview, I was speechless. My best friend felt like it was her fault Kilgrave made this girl do to her parents and that’s why I was so mad when Hogarth screwed us over.

“My client’s delusion is fully formed,” that backstabbing lawyer said and for a moment I forgot we were talking about Hope because the only person I was thinking about was Jessica Jones.

I took it personally. It was as if Hogarth was accusing Jessica of being delusional and that’s why I went off. I was pissed and I yelled at Kilgrave on air even when she burst into the room and told me to stop.

“You’re going to piss him off.” I saw the concern in her eyes when she said that.

“So he gets to run around destroying lives, destroying _your_ life and I have to just sit here and shut up?”

There was so much more I wanted to say but Kilgrave called and I didn’t get the chance. I wanted to tell Jessica that I felt useless and that seeing her in this pain was tearing me apart. She didn’t deserve what happened to her and I would give anything and everything to go back and save her from it—from him.

 

Simpson was a distraction.

He was a booty call that turned into a useful asset but he was nothing else.

He felt sorry for trying to kill me and I thought he was somewhat cute. Besides, I hadn’t been laid in a while so why not?

The next morning Jessica stormed in and said she was going to neutralize Kilgrave and saw Simpson in the process. I couldn’t say it in front of him but I made sure everything in my face said he meant nothing to me. I didn’t want her thinking differently.

I had no problem being her driver. I knew she didn’t have her license and probably never would because of what happened with her family.

When he said, “We need someone who’s trained, not a talk radio host,” I wanted to hit him. I wanted to tell him more than, “Hey, last night was fun, but that doesn’t mean I want your opinion.” I wanted to tell him he was only there because he knows his shit but that doesn’t mean he can sit in my kitchen and insult me and my best friend. If he wasn’t useful I would have kicked him out the second he called me naïve.

After a while and I knew he was starting to develop feelings for me, I knew I was wrong for not telling him I was interested in someone else. I should have told him there was a certain someone I liked. A certain someone he hated from the beginning and didn’t mind bad mouthing in front of me even though she was the only family I had.

I couldn’t tell him that though because his interest in me was the only reason he didn’t shoot Kilgrave in the head when he often had the chance to. Simpson was useful and as determined to find that asshole as the rest of us.

I tried to drop hints that I it was Jessica. When he said that it was her fault we lost Kilgrave, I shut him down immediately. I also told him how I was trying to find information for her. I was doing everything for her and I thought he would see that and understand why I was so insistent on getting revenge for Jessica.

She did everything for me.

Jessica Jones showed me how abusive my mother really was when I was blind and when the time came, dragged me away from her. She made sure I never had to see that abusive woman again. I will never be able to thank her enough for that—for taking care of me.

That’s what we do, me and Jessica. We take care of each other.

             

There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her and I know that goes the other way around for Jessica.

When Malcom showed me Ruben’s dead body and said what she was planning to do, I didn’t hesitate for a moment. I would clean up a dead body just to keep her from doing something I knew she would regret.

As I confronted her when she came to the apartment before turning herself in, I saw how destroyed she was. She thought it was another name to the list of people she killed and I wanted to scream that it wasn’t her fault. It was Kilgrave’s and she was forgetting that.

“I’m still not the hero you wanted me to be.”

How wrong she was. She was better than the hero I wanted her to be. She was perfect to me in every way despite being thrown in shitty situations her entire life. “You’re exactly the hero I wanted you to be.”

I couldn’t stop her from leaving and I wondered for the thousandth time in my life, if I would ever see her again.

 

When she answered my call after not being arrested and told me she was out of the city I was relieved. I wanted her to run as far away as possible and never come back. I wanted to go with her but I knew that it wasn’t forever and she would be back. She always comes back.

“I’m tired of missing you.” I wasn’t brave enough to say, “I love you.”

             

When I find Simpson he said that he lost Kilgrave and that we can “be together.”

“Not yet. Jessica is still on the run from him.” He didn’t understand that she is, and always will be my first priority above him and everyone else.

Then he threw me some bullshit about not being able to do anything because I don’t have powers. I didn’t care if I had powers or not, I would still fight for Jessica. He didn’t understand that.

 

I couldn’t help but hug her when she came to my apartment.

I thought the little things would tell her how I feel. The hug, the fact that I keep alcohol for her, how worried I get when she says she’s been living with him but she had too much on her mind to notice.

She then asks me if she should stay with him, and make him a better person.

Every inch of my body wanted to say no. She couldn’t stay with him. He was a psychopath that did nothing but hurt her and he could never be a better person. I knew I was letting my feelings make the decision but I would choose Jessica over the world any day.

When I thought she meant having sex with him my heart stopped beating.

 

Pushing that red button and electrocuting that bastard was the best feeling of my life…but, it was also the worst because I knew I hurt Jessica.

 

“What if you and I walked out of her right now. Locked the door and never came back. Just left him.”

It was a random thought and I knew her answer the minute I was done speaking.

She would never have done that because it would mean condemning Hope to a life in prison—even if it was a reduced sentence. I still had to try though. “Hope could take the deal. I have enough money to get us far away.”

I was praying to everyone that would listen then. I needed her to say yes. I wanted her to be happy and this life would never do that. I wanted her to run away with me.

 

I didn’t believe it when Jessica said she was immune to him.

I was happy for her. Her worst fear was no longer possible but I knew it meant something else too. It meant she was going to stay until the end. The fact that she was immune made it so she would never stop trying to kill him—even if it took her entire life to do it.

             

When Hope died I knew more than I ever did before that Kilgrave would pay for what he did. Jessica was going to make sure of that.

 

Then Simpson went crazy because of what that doctor did to him and tried to kill Jessica.

I felt responsible for that.

I was the one who brought him into this mess and kept him around long enough to hate Jessica. Maybe that was why I took the pill and saved her, but I thought it was because I would rather have died than let her risk her life to save me again.

It was high time I save her life for a change.

 

He calls me over and I can’t stop my feet from moving me to him. His hand touches my face and runs through my hair. I want to push him away but my arms won’t move and I feel useless.

I know he is going to use me to torture Jessica because I am the one person she loves. I want to tell her I love her and that I always have but I can’t because the words won’t come out of my mouth. They sit dormant in my head.

I can see the pain in Jessica’s eyes but I don’t know if it’s real. I don’t know if she’s faking this. I hope she is because if she’s not that means I’m leaving with him and every story Jessica has told me about what he did will also be mine.

We start walking away and I want to cry but I won’t let her see me like that.

I hate kissing him.

I finally see it when he walks over to her, believing she’s under his control once again. There is a flicker of something in her eyes and I want to smile. I know my Jessica Jones and that’s her.

“Let’s start with a smile.”

She wouldn’t smile that wide even if mind control made her.

I don’t hear what he whispers into her ear but then she leans her head to look around him and our eyes meet. “I love you,” she says before grabbing and breaking his neck.

It’s over and the tears I was holding back come to my eyes. In a daze, I walk over to her and she accepts my oncoming hug with open arms. I throw myself into her arms and hers wrap around me as her head rests in the crook of my shoulder. “I love you too,” I say back breathlessly.

She’s the one who pulls back first and I’m afraid she’s going to walk away until her hands come up to hold either side of my face. Jessica Jones then proceeds to pull me down into a kiss that I never could have imagined in my wildest dreams. 

             

**Author's Note:**

> I had to re-watch Jessica Jones to make sure I got the details right and that was a pain, but overall I like how this turned out. I hope you did too and if so could you pretty please leave kudos? I'll love you forever even though I already do. -Saraphine


End file.
